Portable lights are often used in a commercial and residential setting to illuminate surfaces. A variety of portable lights have been proposed in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,862 which discloses a system that allows a user to illuminate objects with an infinitely adjustable light fixture and a knock down base frame.
These and other prior art approaches generally increase the quality of light and the functionality of adjusting the light to an infinite amount of freedom.
Nevertheless, there are limitations associated with such approaches including the ability to reduce the size of the light to an easily transportable volume. The placement of the electrical cord providing power to the light fixture has also remained an unassailable hurdle for such approaches. Likewise, the protection of the light fixture while in transport greatly limit the effectiveness and operational performance of such systems.
There is therefore a continued need for improvements to address these and other limitations in the art, and it is to such improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.